Liquid crystal display panel has found a wide variety of applications. Typically, a liquid crystal display panel includes a color filter substrate and an array substrate facing each other. Thin film transistors, gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and common electrode lines are disposed on the array substrate and color filter substrate. Between the two substrates, a liquid crystal material is injected to form a liquid crystal layer. A post spacer layer is formed in the display panel to maintain a uniform cell gap between the array substrate and the color filter substrate over the entire display panel. One common problem associated with the liquid crystal display panel is light leakage. To prevent light leakage, a black matrix is placed on the color filter substrate. A liquid crystal display panel having a larger black matrix can better prevent light leakage. However, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display device is reduced by using a black matrix with a larger area.